1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger for combining a suit and ties and more particularly pertains to a new suit and tie hanger for more effective organization of suits and ties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a hanger for combining a suit and ties is known in the prior art. More specifically, a hanger for combining a suit and ties heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,478; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,343; U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,191; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,941; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 155,957.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new suit and tie hanger. The inventive device includes a hanger body having a central portion and a first and second downwardly sloping end portions, and having a bracket member extending from the central portion and a hook member extending upwardly from the central portion and an elongate horizontal member connected to the first end portion and supported upon the second end portion, and further includes an elongate tie keeper support member which is hingedly connected to the bracket member, and also includes a plurality of rung-like tie keeper members which are spaced apart and extend from the elongate tie keeper support member.
In these respects, the suit and tie hanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of more effective organization of suits and ties.